


Sniper Family

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Minor Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Revelations, sniper husbands, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterhawk family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper Family

The Avengers were having their annual get together.

Tony asked, "So Legolas, you and Bucky have been together for almost 2 years now, ready for the next step ?"

Clint and Bucky shared a look.

Steve said, "I'm curious too. I mean, Sam and I got married 3 months ago. Also Bruce and Helen are having a baby."

Maria said, "Nat and I are also engaged. So what about you two ?"

Bucky sighed, "Well we aren't getting engaged anytime soon."

Natasha asked, "Why, you two clearly love each other."

Clint looked at all of them and said, "Nat, that's because we got married 8 months ago."

Everyone exclaimed, "What!"

Tony said, "You two got hitched and you didn't tell us ?"

Bucky said, "We wanted to surprise you all. Plus we got married in Vegas."

Tony said, "I'm going to throw you both a reception. And you have to come."

Clint sighed and said, "OK, at least now your curiosity about our relationship will go away."  
________________________________

Elena, that's the name of their daughter.  
Clint and Bucky, two broken people are parents.  
After Steve found him, Bucky had a long road to recovery.  
He eventually got there.  
Along the way he fell in love with a Hawk.  
They married after 1 year of dating.  
On a mission in Russia, to shut down an arms dealer, they found something there.  
A little girl who was barely 4 months old.  
Clint always had a soft spot for strays convinced Bucky that they should adopt her.  
They bought her back.  
Tony helped them with the adoption process.  
They named her Elena.  
It meant light or bright.  
She became a light of their dark lives.  
She was a happy baby.  
Her moods were always bright.  
They are a family, Sniper Husbands with a bundle of joy.


End file.
